


Till Sex Do Us Part

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cheating, Church Sex, Extramarital Affairs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: It's the day of Gavin and Meg's wedding and Gavin can't seem to do two things: let go of his sexual relationship with Michael nor can he tie his black tie.





	

Gavin stood in front of the mirror as he nervously struggled to fix the tie to his . Today was finally the big day. After months and months which then turned into years of being together, Gavin finally took the plunge and worked up the courage to ask Meg’s hand in marriage. Course, she said yes, but not before she had said _“it’s about time, idiot”_ she choked out through her tears as they kissed numerous times that night in the fancy restaurant. And now, today was that day and Gavin was really nervous. He didn’t understand why he was. All today was just a big ceremony to celebrate the marital bonding between him and his soon-to-be wife. He honestly had nothing to worry about, well except that he might trip over himself or forget his vows in front of his family, Meg’s family, and their friends and co-workers alike. Seriously, what could go possibly wrong on this wonderful day?

“Goddammit” Gavin huffed out in frustration as he messed up his tie, undoing it and tried to redo it. He was startled a bit as he suddenly then heard the door open. “Having some trouble there, Mr. Free?” a familiar voice sounded from behind him. Gavin relaxed and smiled turning around to find Michael casually leaning against the door frame. Gavin admired how nicely dressed Michael was. And if he looked closer, he could see that it was the same suit he had worn at his own wedding.

“Michael, can you help me with this damn tie? These things always piss me off” Gavin whined. Michael rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him before going over to help the Brit with his wardrobe malfunction. “Falling apart on your big day, huh, Gav?” he chuckled as helped Gavin fix his tie.

Gavin laughed as he watched Michael expertly tie the fabric in knots. “Well, today’s the day, boi. I’m finally becoming a gent” he joked, but his eyes were focused on the full concentration Michael had on the tie, his eyes locked onto the way Michael bit his lip.

Michael’s lips twitched up in a smile at the comment. “As if. Me and Lil J are married and we’re still lads. You’re just not man enough to be a full gent just yet, buddy” Michael remarked.

“Hey! I am man enough” Gavin retorted. “I got a house, I’m getting married, I pay bills. So yeah, I am man enough” Gavin listed off to try to defend his statement, frowning as Michael laughed at him again.

“Paying bills still doesn’t make you a gent, Gavvers” Michael snickered and Gavin couldn’t help but laugh with him.

He loved these moments between him and Michael. Gavin loved the fact that he could talk and joke with Michael about pretty much anything and everything and the two would just have a grand ole time together. Michael, as much as he didn’t want to admit it, had grown to actually like Gavin. Ever since that first when he had met Gavin for the first time, the two had just become attached at the hip. Every moment Michael could spend with Gavin, be it in a video or outside of work,he just couldn’t help, but enjoy the closeness between them.

Unfortunately, that closeness had then progressed into something a lot deeper between the two lads. One night in the early days between them, Michael had invited Gavin over to his apartment. With a little help from all the booze they had consumed that night, their drunken kisses soon turned into drunk sex right there on Michael’s couch. Both had promised to each other that they would never do it again, but of course, things changed and they practically had sex with each other every night from that point on.

Then things got complicated when Michael met Lindsay. It was something about her endearing personality that made Michael begin to have feelings for her. Then as the days went on and he began to spend more time with Lindsay than with Gavin, Michael asked her to be his lifelong partner. Even though Lindsay said yes, Michael unfortunately had to put his foot down and tell Gavin that...they just couldn’t be together like they used to. With a heavy heart and a lump forming in his throat, Gavin reluctantly agreed.

\---------------------------------------

_"We’re still bois, okay? I still love you like a lover, but, Gav, it’s just...I love Lindsay. And, I’m not saying I don’t love you anymore. It’s just-” Michael had babbled to him two months after he and Lindsay started dating._

_Gavin just cut him off waving his hand in an attempt to stop his spiel and forced out a smile. “I-It’s fine, Michael. I get it, okay? She’s more important. I get it, you don’t have to explain, okay?” he choked out as he tried to play off the broken heart in his chest. It was going to happen eventually that he knew. He just...didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He was honestly trying not to sound so heart broken and he cursed as he could hear it in his own voice._

_“Gav, no” Michael tried to reason as he reached out and cupped Gavin’s cheek, forcing the lad to look him in the eye, his heart aching at the sadness that began to pool into Gavin’s eyes. “I still love you. Don’t ever forget that, okay? You mean so much to me and I don’t wanna lose you over this okay. My heart is still with you and nothing will ever change that, not even this” Michael murmured as he rested his forehead against Gavin’s. Wordlessly, he leaned in closer and pressed a gentle kiss against the Brit’s lips. Gavin felt a single tear run down his face as he let himself fall into the passionate kiss. It wasn’t really a goodbye kiss and he was glad that it wasn't. Yet, his heart kept telling him that it was._

_Michael parted from his lips, pecking his lips once more. “I love you” he murmured affectionately. Before he could pull away, Gavin reached up and gripped the front of Michael’s shirt, pulling him back in for a kiss. “C-Can we, just this last time. Could you make love to me, Michael?” Gavin pleaded against his lips. And who was Michael to say no to him. He picked Gavin up while their lips were still attached and carried him into his bedroom. That night, Michael did what Gavin had asked, lavishing him in gentle kisses and touches as he passionately made sweet love to Gavin._

_“I meant what I said, Gavin” Michael whispered to him as he held Gavin close to his sweaty chest. “I’m never going to stop loving you. You’re still my boy. Forever” he finished as he kissed his lips once more. He knew this thing between them had to end if he was going to be with Lindsay, even if his heart wanted to be with Gavin._

_Gavin sucked in a breath as he held back tears that he had tried so desperately to will away, but alas, they eventually spilled over. “I’m never gonna stop loving you either, Michael” Gavin choked out, his back shaking from the sobs that were racking his body. Michael just held him tighter and stroked his hair, silently telling Gavin that everything was okay, even if he knew that it wasn’t._

_They slept together that night, but once morning came and Michael woke up to an empty bed, he just sighed solemnly. It was for the best, he thought even though he could feel his eyes well up with tears._

After that, there was no hard feelings between the two lads. They still joked around with each other, but Gavin never felt any resentment towards Michael nor Lindsay. Sure, the pain in Gavin’s heart hurt every time he saw tweets of Michael and Lindsay together and gosh was the pain more unbearable when they got engaged, but he just learned to ignore it until it just went away on its own. And even still, he never hated Lindsay. The more he interacted with her outside of work, the more he began to actually like her presence.  

Then Gavin himself got a girlfriend and he couldn’t have been happier with Meg. The empty lonely feeling was soon replaced with the absolute love that Meg gave to him each and everyday. Hell, when Michael and Lindsay got married and he stood alongside his friend as he watched him marry the love of his life, there was still not a trace of hostility towards them as the feelings he had for his girlfriend soon replaced those bad feelings. However, no matter how long of a break it had between the two lads, those feelings that they had for each other were still...there.

_“Y’know I still miss you right, Gav?” Michael had told when they were alone in the office together one Friday afternoon._

_Gavin looked at him in surprise before he glanced around the room. They had all just finished recording a let’s play and everyone had left for lunch, except for them as they stayed behind. Gavin looked back at Michael and smiled._

_“I’m right here, Michael. I’m not going to lunch just yet so I’ll be in here” “No, Gavin” Michael interjected. Gavin then watched as Michael wheeled his chair closer to the lad until he was fully invading Gavin’s space. The lad then watched as Michael reached out and gently took his hand in his. “I mean, I really really miss you, Gavin. I-I just can’t stop thinking about you, boi.” Michael confessed and Gavin gasped at the sincere look in his eyes._

_“B-But Michael. You told me you wanted to stop because you fell in love with Lindsay” Gavin recalled and he felt that familiar pain that he had locked away for so long beginning to resurface._

_“I know what I said, Gav. Fuck, I know. I-I just” Michael stammered before he sighed. He looked back into Gavin’s eyes and they then locked onto the lad’s lips. “Kiss me” he suddenly blurted out, mentally kicking himself at the desperate tone in his voice._

_Gavin was taken aback by the sudden demand, but then frowned sadly. “Michael, you know we can’t. You said-” “Please, Gavin. Just kiss me. Kiss me, just kiss me” Michael pleaded, wrapping his hand around the back of Gavin’s neck and brought him closer to his face, Gavin shuddering as he could the lad’s breath on his lips._

_“But, Michael” “Just please, Gavvy” Michael urged as his mouth got closer and closer to Gavin’s. Reluctantly so, Gavin obliged his former lover and finally pressed his lips against Michael’s in an almost hesitant kiss, Michael practically moaning at the feel of those lips he had longed for for so long since he broke this whole thing off with Gavin. Michael letting out a whine as it was over so soon. “Please, Gavin, more” he begged almost desperately. Gavin made a noise as if he wanted to refuse, but he knew he couldn’t deny his boy. Still unsure if they should be doing this, especially in the office where anyone could just walk right in, Gavin went back into the kiss. Their lips moved together in such a sensual, yet familiar motion. To be honest, Gavin actually missed Michael’s soft and plump lips. He had to catch himself every now and then from making eye contact whenever he and Michael talked._

_They separated a bit to catch each other’s breaths before reconnecting their lips, Gavin’s hand instinctively going to the back of Michael’s hair, his fingers tangling into the soft curls. Gavin then eeped out a squeak as he felt the older lad’s tongue worm its way into his mouth. Gavin made to pull back in surprise, but Michael’s hand kept his head there. “Give me your tongue, baby” Michael murmured against his lips before shoving his tongue back into Gavin’s mouth. The British man couldn’t resist, as much as he wanted to. He let his tongue interact with Michael’s, both slimy muscles sliding around in an intricate, but passionate dance._

_With the introduction of both tongues into the other’s mouths, their kissing grew rougher and rougher until their teeth practically clacked together. The constant sound of their heavy breathing and lips smacking obscenely filled the silent office. The little voice inside Gavin’s head couldn’t help but remind him that what the two former lovers were doing was wrong. So damn wrong. It felt wrong with the way his fingers were combing those soft curls. It felt wrong in how when Michael parted to breathe, Gavin instantly pulled him back. It felt incredibly wrong in how he was so easily he was won over by Michael’s desperation._

_Before the thought that he should stop this cross his mind, Michael parted from Gavin’s lips, panting breathlessly and eyeing how red and swollen the Brit’s lips. “You’re still so good at that, Gavvy” he complimented, smirking at the disheveled and flush written on Gavin’s face. Michael wanted so badly to just pick up Gavin and toss him onto the couch and absolutely wreck his boy, both figuratively and literally. Just as he was about to reach for Gavin to do just that, the door to the office opened and in walked Ryan with a diet coke in hand, Jeremy, and Jack, Geoff was presumably in yet another meeting. Michael cursed at the interruption and turned to face Gavin, but the Brit was already turned back to his computer, his trained on his monitor, but Michael could still see the blush in his cheeks and the way Gavin had sucked his lips in, hiding the fact from the others that his lips were still swollen._

_Jack looked over at the two lads, noting the silence between them. “What the hell were you two doing in here while we were gone?” he asked curiously._

_Michael glanced up at him and pulled a fake smile. “Me and Gavin were just sitting in here dicking around. We jammed, we ate, we fucked maybe. We did all sorts of things in here, ey boi?” he asked, looking over at Gavin and noticed how his eyes widened at the mention of them fucking._

_Gavin looked away from his screen and put on a fake smile as while. “Yeah, boi. Top fun without Lil J ruining the fun” Gavin joked lightly, laughing when Jeremy turned to look at him and playfully sighed sadly._

_Jack just looked between the two knowing that something went down between them, but he just shrugged and let it go. “Alright. So, what should we record now that Geoff is not in?” he asked everyone in the room. “How we record something in Skyrim?” he asked after a beat of silence._

_Ryan, ever the one to start shit, just shook his head in disagreement. “No, not Skyrim. We already recorded a let’s watch in that one. We can do a let’s play in Overwatch” he suggested._

_“Fuck no. We can’t play for shit, plus we’d get comments saying that Funhaus could beat us” Jack argued back._

_While Jack and Ryan continued to bicker about what game they could record, Jeremy being smart enough to stay the fuck out of it, a soft ping came from Gavin’s phone, indicating that he had gotten a text message. He picked up his phone thinking it was Meg that texted him, but he was surprised that the message had come from Michael himself._

_“Michael: hey, you doing anything tonight?”_

_Gavin looked over at Michael who in turn looked back at him with a questioning look. Gavin didn’t understand why Michael didn’t just ask him directly instead of texting him, but he just shrugged and replied back to him._

_“Gavin: no, not really. Meg’s going to be out of town again and the pets are going to her mum’s house...why?”_

_Michael’s phone went off and Gavin watched as a wide grin spread across his freckled face. Somehow, Gavin instinctively knew what Michael was planning._

_“Michael: Excellent. I’m coming over ;-)”_

_Gavin looked over at his friend, curious as to what the winky face was implying until he remembered that he and Michael’s make out sesh had been interrupted. Oh, that’s what the winky face was for. And Gavin internally shuddered as to what Michael was planning._

_“Gavin: I’ll be all alone at home then”_

_“Hey, Michael and Gavin!” Ryan called out pulling the two out of their text conversation, “were going to film a GTA with Trevor instead of Geoff, got it?”_

_“Oh, you’ve guys have stopped bitching long enough to come up with an agreement on something?” Michael sneered playfully at them as he began setting up his audio and recording software and booting up GTA on his X-box._

_“Yeah, I tuned out their little spat and heard them finally agree on something” Jeremy replied shaking his head and sent a text to Trevor to come into the main office, missing the annoyed glance that Jack gave him from across his computer._

_“It was Jack’s fault” Ryan accused, sipping his diet coke as he waited for the loading screen to load._

_Jack turned to him physically with an accusing look. “It was your fault. You’re the one who kept bitching and shooting down the games I suggested we should play” he argued._

_“Here we go again” Jeremy sighed as he put his headphones back on._

_Michael looked over at Gavin who in turn looked back at him. “Tonight?” he asked for confirmation, with a raised eyebrow. Gavin breathed out a laugh and nodded in agreement. “Yeah, boi, tonight” he repeated. They stared each other for a while, both lost in each other’s eyes, until they heard the door open and in walked Trevor who greeted them all and took his place at Geoff’s desk._

_“Alright, are we ready to get started?” he said as turned on Geoff’s monitor and began setting up his station._

_“I am, I’m just driving around” Ryan said and smiled as he purposefully hit a civilian, instantly getting a star._

_“Syncing on the go. 1 2 3, 1 2 3″ Gavin announced as began recording his footage._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_What Gavin texted Michael earlier was true. There he sat on the couch after work, sipping his beer as he watched a rerun of one of his favorite shows go by on Netflix. Since Meg was going to be gone until Monday or Tuesday and that Penny and Smee were at her mother’s house, Gavin was all alone. That was until he heard a knock at the door and he instantly knew who it was._

_“Coming!” he announced as he got off the couch and went to answer the door. He paused for a bit and took in a deep breath as he collected himself for whatever Michael was going to do once he let him in. ‘Here we go’ he thought as he opened the door and was met with the sight of a casually smiling Michael._

_“Hey, Gavvy” Michael greeted as he let himself in walking past Gavin. The Brit smiled and shook his head and closed the door behind him. He turned around to greet his friend, but then gasped as he was much against his front door, his words being cut off as Michael smashed his lips against his. Gavin was so surprised by the roughness, but he relaxed and kissed the Jersey man back with equal amounts of roughness._

_“Been wantin you all day, boi” Michael murmured huskily into his neck as began marking his skin. “And now that were all alone, I can finally do this” he said as he picked Gavin up and carried him over to the couch, practically throwing him on his back onto the cushions. Gavin gasped at the sudden impact, but once again he was cut off as Michael’s lips covered his, slightly gagging as the older man shoved his tongue down his throat. Even though they had already made out with each other earlier, Michael just couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of Gavin’s mouth. God, how he missed kissing him. He missed the way the Brit’s tongue felt against his, missed the way those soft lips felt against his, missed the prickly feel of Gavin’s beard tickling his upper lip. Michael just missed being with Gavin like this and the fact that he knew how wrong this was to do this while both in loving relationships, he just couldn’t get enough of Gavin._

_“Fuck, I need you so much right now, Gavvy. I can’t wait anymore” Michael breathed out as he parted from Gavin’s lips, his hands instantly flying to the British man’s skinny jeans, haphazardly throwing his belt off and just yanked Gavin’s pants and boxers off and tossed them behind the couch, moaning as the skinny man’s lower half was exposed to him. Gavin just breathlessly laughed at his former lover’s urgency and pulled Michael’s head back down into a searing kiss, feeling the lad’s smile against his lips._

_“So rough, Michael. You really need it don’t you, love?” he sneered playfully against his lips. Michael grunted in agreement as he sat back up, moaning in delight as he gazed at Gavin’s delicious looking cock. He’d love to suck it, but he had more important matters at hand, his own hands going to undo his own belt and pants._

_“Damn right, Gav” he breathed out as he shucked his pants and underwear down enough to free his large aching length, Gavin licking his hips and groaning in delight at the sight of something he missed for so long. Michael then smiled cheekily as he then pulled a packet of lube out of his back pocket and Gavin gasped. “You planned this didn’t you, cheeky bastard?” he exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across is flushed face._

_Michael snickered and lifted Gavin’s legs up, the Brit’s knees pressing against his chest, moaning as his eyes were locked onto the lad’s hole. “Ah, I missed you for so long” he grunted out, licking his lips as his thumbs spread the rim apart. Unable to resist the urge to taste him, Michael bent down and licked and long stripe up from the young lad’s hole all the way up to his balls, Gavin closing his eyes and groaning as Michael sucked one of them into his mouth followed by the other one. “Michael, boi” Gavin breathed out, letting himself fall into the licks and sucks that Michael was giving him._

_Michael’s attention went back to that sweet hole he missed for so long. He licked his entrance with broad strokes of his tongue, the tip circling the rim with every lick. Gavin gasped out Michael’s name as that slimy muscle breached his ass, feeling it lick around inside. “Michael, love, ah” he breathed out gripping the couch cushion as his hole was being assaulted by his lover’s tongue. All too soon, the wet feeling of it left, leaving behind a slick mark on his hole. Gavin whined and opened his eyes and was going to ask why Michael had stopped the glorious feeling, but his words were cut off as saw the Jersey man tear the packet of lube open and hissed as the slightly cool liquid was squirted onto his hole._

_“Can’t wait anymore, Gavvy” he said huskily as he eased his finger into Gavin, the British man hissing in slight pain at the intrusion. It had been so long since they had done this and Michael wanted to prep him as much as possible. He waited a bit and let Gavin get used to just his finger before he began slowly pumping it in and out of his ass. Gavin moaned and reached up, wrapping his hand around his neglected aching cock and stroking himself as Michael fingered him, his dribbling precum onto his exposed furry belly. One soon then became two and Gavin let out a high pitched whine as the digits stretched and scissored inside him, the Brit shuddering as the Jersey man licked his stretched hole around his fingers. “Nngh, Mi-chael!” Gavin screamed out as the tips of his fingers crooked against his prostate, “Michael, please. I need it!”_

_Smirking at Gavin’s urgency, Michael sat up and squeezed more of the lube into his hand and tossed the empty packet aside, groaning as he stroked his member eager for what was to come. Once he was sure he was prepped enough to be able to slide into that winking hole, Michael spread Gavin’s legs wider and knee-walked closer until the head of his cock was touching the slick rim. “Gonna fuck you now, Gavvy. Fuck, I missed you” Michael hissed out as he slowly began thumbing the dribbling head inside the hole, letting out a loud groan as even though he had only put the head, Gavin was still as tight as ever._

_“God fuck, Gavin!” Michael shouted out, panting and biting his lip, his eyes clenched closed in absolute pleasure at the delicious squeezing sensation around his throbbing cock. Gavin could only respond in choked out whines and moans in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his walls stretched to accommodate the large and thick flesh inside him. It had been entirely too long since either of them had done this and he needed to remember how to relax and breathe just like it was their first time doing this._

_Michael’s mouth opened and he let out several breathy groans as he began easing more and more of his lengthy cock inside Gavin, a hole he had missed for so long. “Oh fucking shit, Gavin, fuck” Michael strained out as he pushed more in until he swore loudly as he bottomed out balls deep inside him. “Jesus fucking Christ, so tight” he grit out through his teeth and Gavin could only whine in agreement as his hole was stuffed full of Michael cock. Michael was so big and thick and his cock was simply amazing to both taste and feel inside himself. Granted, Michael was the only man who has ever been in those places, but still, if he were to ever imagine being with another man, he couldn’t do it cause his mind would always go back to Michael and his glorious dick._

_The tightness of Gavin’s hole was however getting to be a bit too much for the Jersey man. “Oh, f-fuck, Gavin” Michael groaned out as heat engulfed his regions. He let out a stuttery groan and moaned as he accidentally spilled inside of Gavin. “Fuck, I came” he admitted, lolling his head back almost uncaring at the fact that he had came so soon. Gavin breathed out a laugh as indeed Michael did cum as Gavin could feel the hot sticky liquid coat his insides. The British man pulled the lad’s head back down and kissed him again wrapping his arms around his shoulders, Michael panting into his lover’s mouth as he calmed himself down so he could another round to properly fuck Gavin._

_“Missed the feeling of this a bit, yeah?” Gavin asked as Michael parted to kiss down his neck, hissing as he felt his teeth bite into his flesh and then suck hickeys into his skin._

_“Goddamn right, boi. Fuck I need you again” he murmured his arms supporting his weight as he hovered over Gavin and rolling his hips, indicating that he was going back at it again. “Gonna fuck you” he grunted as he began slowly thrusting into him._

_Gavin moaned airily at the movement of the huge length inside him. “Then bloody take me, Michael. Bloody shag me, boi” he pleaded, letting out a cry as the fat head brushed against his swollen prostate._

_Michael smiled and nodded, pecking his lips once more before he placed his hands on the cushion on either side of Gavin’s head, the Brit’s legs wrapping themselves around Michael’s waist. The Jersey man’s thrusting increased in pace and intensity and Gavin let his head fall back and he clenched his eyes shut as moans and whines spilled from his mouth as his lover fucked him just the way he liked it._

_“God, Michael, yes. Just like that, don’t stop” Gavin panted out as the pace grew rougher, the sound of their skins slapping lewdly together grew louder along with their sounds of pleasure as they fucked right there on the couch. On Gavin’s couch. In the home he shared with Meg and their pets. It felt so wrong to be doing it, doing this right here. But, as Gavin pulled Michael down for more kissing, more tongue than lips, he honestly didn’t care and apparently, Michael didn’t either._

After that day which then turned into night and the next day, the two went back to their old roots and continued to fuck each other whenever they could now with a bit of caution. Nobody knew of the affair they were having with each other except themselves and God, who was seeing every act of the two lads going to each other for their sexual pleasures. Usually, during the work week, it was Michael going to Gavin or it was Gavin going to Michael either for just a handjob or blowjob or a full on quickie. Both acts usually done in the bathroom, in the empty room down the hall, or in the AH office when it was just them. And then on the weekends, when it was either Lindsay that was gone for the weekend or it was Meg that was gone off to a convention on the other side of the country, they would immediately go over to each other’s homes to just simply “hang out together” which always involved sex. It used to be so shameful as to how often they would go to each other for their pleasure instead of going home to their significant others. There was always that constant feeling of guilt and regret lingering in their bodies whenever they would meet each other for their sexual pleasures, but somehow they’ve always just managed to push those feelings down and enjoy their time together. Besides, it was a lot easier to feel the pleasure they gave to one another than to feel remorse at the knowledge that they were doing this behind their female partner’s backs.

\---------------------------------------

“Alrighty, boi. You’re all set for your big day” Michael said as he finished his handiwork, straightening out Gavin’s tie.

Gavin tore his gaze from the Jersey man’s plump lips and looked down and sure enough, his black tie was now neatly tied around his neck. He smirked at his former lover’s excellent work. “Good job, boi” he praised as he glanced back up at Michael, but the lad’s attention was directed at his lips much like his was earlier. He then watched as Michael bit his own lip before casting his big brown eyes up at the British man’s face knowing that he had been caught staring at his lips.

“Well, guess I better let you finish getting ready so you can walk down the aisle” Michael murmured, his eyes going back to those lips. “Y-Yeah, guess so” Gavin remarked, swallowing thickly. It was silent between the two, the only sound that be heard was chatter from the guests coming from inside the sanctuary.

Gavin then watched as Michael tugged on his tie, pulling him closer to him. Before he could protest that they couldn’t really do this, Michael tugged him into a searing kiss. Gavin wanted to part from his friend, but something was making him stay there as his mouth was being taken by the Jersey. His hands came up with the intention of pushing Michael away, but instead one tangle itself in those soft curls while the other took hold to the man’s hip keeping him there glued to his lips. Gavin then felt Michael’s tongue run across the bottom of his lip and Gavin happily let him into his mouth, letting his own tongue twist his.

They kissed for awhile until all too soon, Michael parted from Gavin’s lips and the Brit almost whined at the loss. That was until he felt Michael’s hands on his waist begin to push him backwards. Gavin let himself follow the movement, pressing more lingering kisses to the older lad’s lips until he felt his back collide with the wall beside the door. Gavin then felt the hand on his waist leave before he then heard the click of the door knob being locked.

Gavin parted from the Jersey’s lips, panting slightly. “Right here?” he whispered against his lips.

Michael nodded and shoved his tongue back down the skinny man’s throat. “Need you” he whispered back before kissing him again, Gavin let out a soft gasp as Michael bit his lip.

While his mouth was distracted by the lovely taste of Michael’s, he felt the man’s pale hands trail around to the front of his slacks and unbuttoning them and slowly dragging the zipper down. Gavin felt the man’s hand go into his pants and let out a soft moan as he felt the lad wrap his hand around his aching cock, precum beginning to ooze out and slowly dribble down. With quick reflexes, Michael pecked Gavin’s lips once more before sinking down to his knees and immediately engulfing his mouth around the warm throbbing flesh.

Gavin groaned softly and laid his head back against the wall as pleasure was being given to his lower region. MIchael was always good at this unlike him and his shitty gag reflex. Gavin loved the feel of his lover’s mouth around his cock, loved the feel of his tongue licking up and down his shaft and the way the tip of his tongue would tease his slit in a way that made him weak in the knees, always loved the feel of Michael’s throat squeezing around him whenever Michael deepthroated him.

All too soon, the glorious feeling was gone and Gavin whined and look down with a begging gaze. “Michael, please” he begged, pushing his length back towards Michael’s mouth.

“I know, baby. But we don’t have enough time” he murmured pressing a sweet kiss to Gavin’s exposed hip. Michael’s hands then returned to his hips and he guided Gavin to turn around. Soon realizing what Michael wanted, the British man blushed and turned to face the wall, pressing his face and hands against the surface and jutting his rear towards Michael’s face.

“Good boy” Michael praised and moaned at the beautiful sight of the skinny man’s tanned cheek, his hands lovingly groping and squeezed them gently. He parted those cheeks and groaned in approval as the furled entrance was exposed. Remembering that they didn’t have enough time for full foreplay, Michael set forth the work of licking Gavin’s hole. The British man jolted at the first touch of that slimy muscle against his rim, but then he relaxed and moaned softly as more licks came down onto his hole. He then let out a high-pitched whine as the sweet tongue left him before he let out a groan when the tongue was exchange for one of Michael’s long fingers. He sucked in a breath as it breached his entrance all the way up to the knuckle.

“M-Michael” Gavin moaned out, hissing as the nail lightly dragged against his walls. He jolted again when the tongue came back, licking around his slightly stretched rim. Gavin’s knees then buckled a bit and he let out a choked moan as the finger grazed his prostate. “Mi-chael!” Gavin gasped out as one became two and scissored him.

Then the glorious feeling left and Gavin whined again before Michael stood up and leaned over back, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “Sorry, boi, but we really don’t have much time for that. Maybe next time, but we need to do this time now” he murmured as he pulled his own slacks down a bit until he sighed as his cock sprung out, hard and aching to be inside the British man’s hole. He spat into his hand and pumped his cock with that hand. His other hand reached up and gently turned Gavin’s head to the side and directed him into a passionate kiss.

“I don’t have any lube on me, so you’re just gonna have to bear with it, okay?” he warned and kissed him again before stood up straight, spitting into his hand once more to coat his member again. He pressed the slick head against Gavin’s rim, and paused for a second. “You ready?” he asked wanting to know if Gavin was truly ready to do this right here in the dressing room in the church his own wedding was being held.

Gavin nodded and hung his head and closed his eyes, bracing himself against the wall. A minute went by until he felt something bigger than Michael’s fingers begin to push into him. He let out a whimper before biting his lip to silence himself as the mixture of pain and pleasure began to course through his body. He let out another whimper a bit louder this time as his walls stretched to accommodate the huge manhood inside of him. Michael gently shushed him and rubbed his back to ease the slight pain. “Relax and breathe for me, baby boy” he reassured, softly kissing Gavin’s cheek, still pushing his way inside. He wanted to be slow and gentle, but they were running out of time before the ceremony started and they needed to do this now or they’d have to wait to do this another time. Michael looked down and saw that he only had a few inches left out. “Just keep breathing, okay?” he instructed. Gavin nodded and as soon as he drew in a shaky breath, Michael grunted as forced himself all the way in completely buried inside those hot walls, sighing and shushing his teeth gritting lover as he bottomed out.

“M-MIchael, b-big” Gavin choked out in a shuddering breath as he tried to relax his anus around the familiar intrusion. It hadn’t been that long since they last fucked, except the difference was that those time they were actually using lube and not saliva. Spit was not a good source of lube, but that was all they had at the moment.

Michael grunted with exertion as he willed himself to at least wait for Gavin to get used to him. To ease the pain, his hand released Gavin’s waist and trailed underneath and fisted the skinny man’s cock. Gavin let out a shuddery moan as he let himself be pleasured as he relaxed around the huge member. “G-God, Michael, love” he crooned and groaned as Michael’s thumb teased his head.

“I need to move now, Gavvy” Michael reminded, unable to wait any longer lest they be late. Putting a firm grip back on Gavin’s waist. “And just so you know, Gav: Meg may own your heart after this, but I will always own this ass of yours” he stated as he pulled out and groaned as he slid himself back in, Gavin grunting in approval getting even harder at the declaration. Indeed, even though Gavin will take the marital vow with Meg, his ass was Michael’s property. Nothing will ever change that.

Michael slid himself in and out of that tight hole, groaning in delight as he entered and reentered into the slick walls. Widening his stance a bit, Michael pushed back into Gavin and smirked as the British man let out a high-pitched whine as his dick struck his prostate with every thrust. “Nnngh, Michael. Please, harder” he begged as he rolled his hips back into Michael. Michael chuckled at the urgency and lightly smacked Gavin’s ass as he picked up his pace.

Gavin hung his head as he moaned and clawed at the wall in ecstasy as his ass was being pounded into. “God, yes, love. Give it to me” he panted out as Michael thoroughly fucked him, pulling out and thrusting harshly back into him. “Oh, Michael yes. So good” he praised as he squealed as his prostate was struck over and over.

Michael grunted as he fucked him just the way Gavin wanted, the sound of his hips colliding against Gavin’s ass grew loud and perverse in the stillness of the dressing room. His eyes glanced up from Gavin’s back to his clawed hands on the wall. MIchael took one of his hands off from Gavin’s waist and leaned over, splaying his hand over Gavin’s and intertwining their fingers together. The British man looked up at the contact and tenderly smiled at the picture of him and Michael holding hands. He then brought his mouth to Michael’s hand and pressed a tender kiss to the back of his hand.

Michael smiled at the sentimental gesture and wanted to make love to Gavin to show that he appreciated the gesture, but again they were on a time restriction and they needed to finish up pretty soon. Michael brought his hand back onto the Brit’s small waist, putting a really tight grip on him as he really began to fuck into his lover.

“Oh, bloody hell, Mi-chael!” Gavin strained out, nails digging into the wall as he tried to withstand the immense force of the thrusts inside him. Michael lolled his head back in pleasure as he gave Gavin all he had, his balls slapping against his taint. It was getting very hot between the two, both figuratively and literally; coupled with the fact that they were both still in their tuxedos and that it was pretty warm in the room around them and the fact that their love making was getting even more intense as they approached their climaxes, the heat of it all was making them both sweat profusely, possibly staining their suits.

Gavin’s breathing and his sounds of pleasure were starting to get louder the closer he got to cumming. “M-Michael, I-I need to cum” Gavin strained out as he felt his dick begin to leak out more precum, thankfully not on his black pants.

Michael grunted in response as he to was getting close, but he couldn’t let Gavin cum just yet for fear that he would stain his pants. “Just, fucking shit. Hold off a bit longer, yeah?” he requested and he nearly came right there at the desperate plea Gavin let out. God, he was getting close, he could feel his cock begin to swell with the need to cum.

“Michael, please! I need to cum, please let me cum!” he begged as he edged closer to his release, trying to hold it off because Michael wanted him to for whatever reason.

“I know you need to baby, j-just, oh shit” Michael panted as his hips began to falter as the urge to cum was getting unbearable. “Oh fuck, Gavin! G-Gonna fuck” Michael strained out and came on a large breath, groaning as he emptied his seed into the Brit’s anus. Gavin himself groaned as he felt the warm sperm spurt inside him, but let out a desperate whine as he had yet to cum.

“Michael, please” Gavin begged again and Michael sighed as the last of his cum dribbled inside Gavin. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Turn back around” he ordered. Gavin obeyed the command and leaned off the wall and turned, albeit with the added difficulty of holding the sperm inside him. Michael pulled Gavin in for an apologetic kiss before dropping back down to his knees and engulfing Gavin’s abandoned dick in one go. Gavin nearly screamed out loud as his member was instantly surrounded in the wet heat.

“Christ, Michael!” he groaned as gently thrust into his lover’s mouth. He was so wrapped up in the lovely blowjob that he almost missed the pastor’s voice on the microphone whom was staring the ceremony in the sanctuary. Gavin’s eyes widened and fear crept inside him as he realized they were going to be late. “Michael, we need to-”

But, Michael was way ahead of him. To make it easier for Gavin to cum, Michael stuck his finger back inside the cum-filled hole and crooked his finger to find that swollen sweet spot. Gavin then gasped loudly and bit his lip to contain his noises when Michael found it. Sure enough, with just a few harsh prods and his throat swallowing around Gavin’s dick, the British lad tossed his head back in a silent scream as he came down Michael’s throat and the Jersey mann just happily swallowed the salty load down. Gavin thrust his hips gently into Michael’s mouth once more before he sighed as he finished.

Once he was sure Gavin was indeed finished, Michael quickly stood up and both lads quickly began redressing themselves as fast as possible as they could both hear the pastor begin a prayer. MIchael and Gavin’s phones went off and when they looked at the text they had received, both saying pretty much the same thing from none other than Geoff: “Where the fuck are you guys?!” Both quickly responded to their texts and gave each other a once over, Michael straightening out Gavin’s tie, the main reason he came in here the first place.

“Am I good?” Gavin quickly said as he ran his fingers through his hair and brushing some floor dust off of his knees. Michael turned to face his friend and nodded. “Yeah, you look fine. Now, let’s get this shit started before Geoff has our heads” Michael said as he headed out the door. But before he could even open the door, Gavin stopped him. Michael turned to tell Gavin to hurry up, but then his words faltered as Gavin leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks, love” he said before he opened the door and quickly walked out the room. Michael stood there in shock at the sudden contact before he shook his head and smiled. “Idiot” he remarked as he followed Gavin down the hall to where he would have to see Gavin be wed to the one other person he loved.


End file.
